mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Force Power
Lol, why don't the Jedi just crush their heart with the force/push them into fire/etc force power? a common asked question on Star Wars Youtube videos. Also, Can Jedi use Lighting? is one. I will answer both. See Some Jedi being killed to Non Force Users Atton Rand was an able Jedi hunter, but all along he was a powerful force sensitive (force sensitives were known to subconsciously use it i.e. Anakin for further info see the SW wiki) This has been explained hundreds of times in Burn's stories (ignoring the fact a Jedi who would have little practice with force choke/other deadly force powers/ and therefore difficulty with it, especially more advanced methods/holding it/etc but the choked leveling a blaster at them would disrupt their already limited focus and force them to reflect blaster fire or a flamethrower/a sonic weapon/disruptor/etc) all spread out in different versions of his stories explaining why he did not just crush their neck or burst their lungs but I will try to make it into one entire coherent page, but I am probably missing sources not lacking on Burn's story so whatever, might wanna check those out then. (COPYRIGHT: NO PLAGURISM INTENTED, MOST OF THIS WORK IS RECORDED FROM WOOKIEPEDIA OR THE EU) Alignment: Yes, several Jedi did not like the powers and could theme them Dark Side as was Force Lighting and all powers in Dark Side category of Wookiepedia, if not also neutral. However, this idea was confronted as The Force is a tool, Jaden. Sometimes a weapon, sometimes a salve. Dark Side, Light Side, these are distinctions of insignificant difference. Do not fall into the trap of classification. Sentience curses us with a desire to categorize and draw lines, to fear that after this be dragons. But that is illusion. After this is not dragons but more knowledge, deeper understanding. Be at peace with that." by Kyle Kartan in the EU. ''Korr most peculiar trait was his capacity for mastering both light and dark-side oriented Force powers, especially Force lightning. When he felt angered or afraid, Korr tended to uncontrollably produce a powerful, green-colored variation of Force lightning.2 Korr's Master, Kyle Katarn, who also displayed similar feats through his use of Force lightning and Force choke,4 told his student to embrace that trait. Katarn taught Korr that the Force was inherently neither light nor dark, and one could use the powers traditionally affiliated with either side. According to Katarn, transcending the constant desire to categorize things would lead Korr to a deeper understanding of his own role in the Force.- Wookiepedia Also, the Force choke This was an attack via the Force that was used to crush a living being's throat, in effect choking them if used at a low level. Sith Masters used this when wanting to punish people or prove their strength to a number of individuals. Those under its effect would usually clutch at their throats. Although it was more commonly used by the Sith, it was used by Jedi as well. Also, read about the Unifying Force on Wookiepedia. Possibly the most notable display of this ability was by Darth Vader in the Death Star. Admiral Conan Antonio Motti expressed disdain towards the Dark Lord's "sorcerer's ways," to which Vader replied with a Force Choke to his throat, saying "I find your lack of faith disturbing." Most individuals needed only a live visual of their victim in order to perform the technique. Darth Vader demonstrated this by choking Admiral Kendal Ozzel over a viewscreen, even though the admiral was on the bridge and Vader was in his meditation chamber. However, this ability requires extreme focus upon the object at hand, any break of concentration and the choke would be removed and the target's freedom of movement restored. Some individuals were also powerful enough and experienced enough to not require any visuals to kill someone via force choke, such as when Letta Turmond's Jedi backer, later revealed to be Barriss Offee,22 killed her via a force choke and subsequently framed Ahsoka Tano for the deed,23 as well as when Darth Sidious used the ability to kill the Shadow Collective guards standing near the door before opening it to confront his former apprentice, Darth Maul and the latter's apprentice, Savage Oppress.24 Darth Vader was also seen using this ability to express his dissatisfaction with an Imperial officer during one of his Jedi hunts, choking the man while staring pointedly away from him. Shortly thereafter, he did something similar to Kento Marek, breaking the Jedi's neck via a Force grip while he was looking away from him.11 Darth Vader was in fact one of the most infamous users of this Force technique, often choking those who displeased or had failed him, in a clear and powerful demonstration of the Force to any non-believers in view of the grim display. Anakin Skywalker, on his onset of becoming Darth Vader and his fall to Dark side of the Force, used Force Choke on his pregnant wife, Padmé Amidala, after accusing her of bringing Obi-Wan Kenobi to Mustafar to kill him. This was not the first time he used the technique. Early in the Clone Wars, he had used the Force to choke Jabiimi Loyalist Orliss Gillmunn at the conclusion of the Battle of Jabiim. Later in the same conflict, Skywalker used this technique to torture Separatist leader Poggle the Lesser after the Second Battle of Geonosis. After futile attempts by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to gain intelligence from the Separatist leader, Anakin lost his temper when the captured Poggle refused to give him vital information that might save Skywalker's Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee from the brain worms. He would also later use it on Asajj Ventress when interrogating her on who had framed his apprentice, and later on on the Zygerrian queen, Miraj Scintel, after she threatened his master and apprentice with death if he did not obey her. During the Banking Clan investigation, he again used Force choke on Rush Clovis during an anger-fueled hand-to-hand brawl in Padme Amidala's apartment. Other Force users known to have used this power included Darth Revan, who was seen choking a Republic soldier who was on his flagship. Darth Tyranus choked his former apprentice, Komari Vosa, after being defeated by a bounty hunter. In the time after the Great Sith War, a Bimm later known as Toki Tollivar carried out a prolonged campaign of serial killing. He killed all of his victims by choking them with the Force, which led to bounties posted from Corellia for the "Corellian Strangler". He was later discovered by Zayne Carrick aboard the Chancellor Fillorean and was killed by Demagol. Although users of the dark side reveled in using the power, especially for humiliation, this power was used by the light side as well. One of the most famous Jedi to use Force Choke after the Great Jedi Purge was Luke Skywalker who used it against Gamorrean guards in the process of gaining entrance to Jabba's Palace. Luke also used it on one of the Nightsisters. In both instances, he used his ability to disable his opponent, not to kill them. In 40 ABY, Jacen Solo used this technique against a female Hapan officer who questioned his authority to chastise her, releasing her afterward. He also Force-choked Patra Tebut for disobeying orders, this time to lethal effect. Kueller used Force choke on Femon. Gorc, who would keep a victim stationary while his "brother" Picaroon C. Boodle attacked; Maw, who took pleasure in his enemies' suffering. The Jedi Exile could also use the power regardless of alignment- Wookiepedia. However the dark side is clearly seductive as seen by the temporary fall of Quinlan Voss and Luke Skywalker and the permanent ones of Anakin, Noman Karr and Exar Kun- all MAJOR examples. Also, in SWTOR on Tython the mission to see if the two Jedi are dating proves the level they become twisted by the dark side. Also, Plo Koon can use emerald lightning and Mundi was allowed to marry so it seems some Jedi, even Old Order Jedi just need a mind good enough to resist the dark side (force resistance?). Your master as a Jedi knight mentions passions destroy people on Tython when the matriarch falls ill and the Twi'lek passions make them angry and such, this was why Anakin slaughtered the Tusken raiders also- a horrific act for just one person. He also killed women and children. Starkiller lacked in foresight before he became lightsided and how Luke beats Vader with anger (but remains lightside, see?) and Anakin is tempted to use Anger by Dooku telling him to shows some people are stronger in other sides of the force, as also evidenced by Jaden Korr. So you see, honestly it is not what you use- its how you use it. Now, why don't Jedi do blank blank? The Force requires concentration, especially telekinesis which you can read about here http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinesis though it is long. Also, more draining abilities like Force Speed you can read about. Also, when people are force choked they often can move around- what if one grabs a blaster and starts firing at an enemy to break their concentration? Also, in SWTOR: Deceived novelization Malgus looses his grip of the ship as it struggles too much- this could not happen with a jetpack or strong person able to resist the grip? Also, in SWTOR Hope trailer when Malgus is slammed into a tree he is able to advantage despite a force grip or hold and still move on. Yoda using titanimus is shown to start to tire, more evidence of force powers taking energy from you. Also, in games like The Force Unleashed and CWA you need to wait to use an ability, as your energy is used up as you keep fighting though this may be game mechanics it just seems to flow with everything else. Also, force crushes like the one used against Grievous by Windu seemed to have failed, suggesting more concentration or trying is needed to pull off harder ones. More evidence of concentration requirement is seen in Episode 5 when Luke and Yoda lift the X-wings and such and when Starkiller is using the force on the falling Star Destroyer from orbit. Yes some force powers throughout the EU and shows and such and movies can be easily used it seems, but when is this ever a MAJOR power. Almost never, unless it requires concentration. Force destroy also shows this. Also, Noman Karr is shown to get tired of using major abilities though this may be from getting beat up also. Corran Horn and Jedi like him also lack the ability to use force pulls and stuff. Also, Jedi have different power levels as Corran Horn had better ability to use beast control and Fay could control her aging appearance better than Yoda, but Yoda was the grand master and could sense things better than her like order 66 but she was sneak attacked by Ventress. So while a Jedi may be more powerful in most stuff, in one ability or something they may be less than someone else also shown as Savage Opress in the Clone Wars show force screamed out of a cell or something similar to that power, but had less ability to use a lightsaber than Maul (something requiring the force to know where it is, learn about LIGHTSABERs on Wookiepedia which is an accurate site as it does not allow fanon and removes it and checks for sources) as shown when Maul beat him but also when Sidious took down Savage first. Also, since different people are more powerful in the force than others, some may struggle less. Also, force powers increase by *Experience (Padawans need to train and so do Younglings and Yoda had a lot of experience) *Time -at least for some- seen with Sateel Shan, noted that she grew more powerful as time passed on her page on Wookiepedia with sources *Enhance Force Sensitivity (see Wookiepedia) *Can get power from ancestors (Sateel Shan was thought to have gotten battle meditation, see her page) *Luke was so powerful from his father being the Chosen one (Use Google to find this, or see his page) So while at the beginning of a war you may not be able to choke people greatly, the next war you may be able to topple pillars beyond the level of Samson. The power of revitalization may be good to revitalize yourself, but it is a force power and repeated use of force powers as established above, tires you. Read more about Force Power by looking for Legends comics/novels/audiobooks/novellas/etc or by Wookiepedia seeing Force Power or whatever. Also, Luke uses lightning if you read some books on him or if you don't have the time see Wookiepedia for his page or Wookiepedia force lightning. Also, force immunity ability- look it up. Also, Grievous dodges some force powers in the Microseries. Also, Kenobi fighting Durge in the microseries demonstrates force deflection against it, where Windu has to jump in Episode 2 but if you look it up is more skilled in Vapad.Also, force push has been shown to be able to counter itself as Kenobi and Anakin's did in Episode 3 in their fight on Mustafar. Overwhelming power not able to be controlled by it's user/contained can cause explosions, as seen in SWTOR Sith Inquisitor storyline, or at least there is lore of such there. Kenobi and Anakin block the force push Dooku uses to kill Pykes in The Lost One episode of Star Wars The Clone Wars (one example of Force Pushes killing, some others being in the trailer/novel SWTOR: Deceived against Jedi Temple Guards in the Sacking of Coruscant and against clones in Carnage of Krell by Krell) with their arms, resisting it similar to how Malgus did after the initial force push of Sateel Shan on Alderaan in SWTOR Hope trailer. Force pushes kill in SWTOR: Deceived trailer and novel, in the Yinchorri uprising by Yoda and by Krell several times against masses of Clone Troopers in Carnage of Krell. Resolute could break powers like Force Hold and Force Stasis in SWTOR, used by Jedi Consular or Knight. Grievous dodged some force powers in the microseries. In The Lost Missions Sacrifice of Star Wars: Clone Wars Yoda is distracted while force gripping Anakin in a vision and he keeps dropping him because Palpatine is attacking him, Yoda has to keep refocusing. Nomi Sunrider projects a shield around themselves and fellow Jedi at once and in the same comics a Dark Spirit is driven back by Jedi. Ships are movable by Force Users like Starkiller, a star destroyer In the Clone Wars show http://mandopediavodean.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_Clone_Wars_terms_used_on_Wookiepedia Maul uses it when chased by pirates in Season 5 to stop them and Kenobi from chasing them he brings down a ship on a cliff with the force, it is not giant but is not a small star fighter it is fairly decently sized like a shuttle for more than one person. In Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters In the Force unleashed non-canon DLC, Endor, an Imperial shuttle is lifted around 8 feet up and thrown several feet ahead with the force. The Force unleashed On Dagobah by Luke Skywaker (takes long, and Yoda has to concentrate, suggesting this is not really easy and if done can use a lot of Force Power In SWTOR: Deceived though a ship escapes Malgus's grasp by taking one and is a freighter. In the Clone Wars microseries, Windu tries to force grip the ship Grievous is in during the battle of Coruscant but it easily escapes him as it is taking off already and seems to have powerful engines. Clearly, this is not incredibly easy. In The Force Unleashed two Starkiller uses the force to bring down Tie Fighters with their engines on and the Tie fighters are flying. He is powerful and fights the Emperor so this should not be automatically suspected of every day Jedi. Sloppy edit below written hastily edit: IN CWA, there were quizzes for multiple random things like what beast species would you be, what droid, character, etc- for what Jedi would you be , sith evil while consular had something like if a child pickpocketed him what would he do the consular answer would be take him out for food and explain why its wrong and help him if he needed it, a knight would slip them a few credits, a sith would chop their hand off, and if there was a sentinel I forgot what they did- they also had something about views, guardians (I think, or was it consulars) believed there was no light without dark and consulars (I think or it may have been knight) think dark should be eradicated and peace was brought by light (this could be more stereotypes, philosophy than official policy as why would official contradictory policies exist in the jedi order's mainstream), now of course dark could of course just not mean the force but in general like evil will always exist, criminals, etc, maybe even that some people will always be criminals in any society so for a society to exist it will have people, people will inevitably have some evil for an example of why it would make sense, sith would choose that the power exists to serve them, the what did you want to be when you grew up thing well guardians said help people, consulars study the force and sith to get power and at the end sith were told they may be the bane of all that is good, famous jedi were given as examples (from the clone wars) to guardians and knights it should be noted that during swtor it isn't a full out war until near the end and it could just be their philosophy based off the class but it paints guardians as more peaceful in the developer dispatch ready to force people to listen, this most likely by far means diplomacy and non-war time/ non-enemy fighting as they would not be listening just attacked and consulars served as diplomats and such, knights in the time as a class are treated differently as battle ready but the consulars are also called knights when they stop being a padawan as fits in with the rest of the consular appearances so it seems as a swtor blunder or an explanation could be just knights in general as the knight is not called a knight until they stop being a padawan and are the class able to become guardians, or of course it could have been a small era thing based only during the swtor time where knight meant both as sentinel/jedi shadow on wookiepedia are described as being different during those times, yes, this is most likely it, but it is clear from the jedi page and other such that jedi did become very like soldiers and a martial/paramilitary force during war times even if not officially/involuntarily and not really soldiers/military regardless of class this is where they would blend in and all be warriors don't forget the sixth line from swtor a faction/group of officially designated jedi who followed an extra jedi code line that is clearly optional as not all followed it as this was where their name sixth line came from due to the addition, maybe similar to the harmony no chaos line (search jedi code on youtube's search box) but this was an official group authorized by the order and the order often made groups like temple guard, jedi strike teams (temporary) and the jedi librarian groups a certain class i.e. guardian or counselor may or may not have applied https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kU764RI-aVw ALSO Consider Thousands of years before there were such firm distinctions between Jedi and Sith, between Light and Dark, there existed the Je'daii Order on Tython. They were the precursors to the Jedi, and shared a similar hierarchy in the sense that they had a Council, there were masters and students, etc.. Beyond that, they were very different. They embraced the Force itself, and that included both the Dark and the Light, which they referred to as Bogan and Ashla (named after Tythons moons). Tython was highly susceptible to the Force, and anyone who stepped to far to either side could trigger devastating Force Storms, as though the planet itself demanded that balance be maintained. They viewed the light and dark as aspects of the Force, and understood that without both the Force could not exist. The Je'daii Ranger, something similar to a Jedi Knight, drew on both aspects of the Force. At times they could be caring, kind, and gentle in the carrying out of their missions. Just as easily though they could walk the darker path, using aggression and violence to reach their goals. But again, they did these things in moderation, trying all the time to keep themselves balanced and at peace. - Sean C see http://boards.theforce.net/threads/did-luke-use-force-choke-in-rotj.31368245/ and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoQmqwt6D7U and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3181Mk06GJ8 The Jedi in SWG also can use quite lethal force lighting casually, although they're a non-mainstream Jedi in an era where the order is virtually destroyed and many of the remnants are rogues and not exactly in-line with their formerly strict lifestyles of following the mainstream Jedi completely (even then there were many schisms minor and important, the Gray Paladins, Corellian Jedi, Unifying force, etc). The same in the Thrawn comics where the Ysalamiri blocks a major lightning force attack from a respected, ancient Jedi master. It should be noted that since Windu dodged large streams of Talzin's lighting by moving away he could do the same with a flamethrower being aimed at him, especially with all his experience he got from the Clone Wars separating him from his battle of Geonosis self. The last battle in The Lost Battalion shows great anti-flame thrower tactics and WW1/WW2 had flamethrowers, these were at risk of being shot and exploding so a force crush (especially shown in SWTOR in many flashpoints against combustible objects) could destroy flame throwers that were big and obvious to focus on like the ones used by clone troopers sometimes. In SWTOR when passing tests of Rajavari the Jedi is lit on fire but is strong enough to survive it and the damage (they are a strong Jedi, the Barshen'tor of the Cold War so it might be only some Jedi are gifted/able to perform it especially stronger ones) see https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slEUHyoC2fo In the comics involving Thrawn, a major respected Jedi master is astonished that a non-force user (the Ysalamiri actually) can withstand his force lighting onslaught. Indirect force attacks (i.e. used against the Yuzhan vong) could be used to devastating lengths against the Vong, as well as Kallian Jarro's strategy and Ahsoka's (when fighting the DW as well as Jango, decapitating strikes to the unprotected neck) not only shatterpoint. A Ysalamiri could be open to these attacks as well, or simply being slashed/blasted by a Jedi or ally repeatedly. Beskar in SWTOR and in the works it's used in is shown to be highly resistant but not invincible to Lightsaber strikes and the usual Mando armor has many openings. It's also notable that things like force storms (wormholes) and whirlwinds and similar (environmental i.e. plant surge) things are not damaging due to force powers themselves due to being whirlwinds, wormholes, etc simply caused/summoned by the force. Beskar could be made irrelevant by force powers against the wearer involving grips/kills/etc as well as lightning attacks heating it up insanely resulting in indirect deaths. Keeping in mind Jedi like Kenobi carry explosives and that Beskar is not absolutely protective against blunt force, and some like the Gray Paladins, Jedi Weapon specialists, Etain Tur Murkan (concussion rifle) and virtually all of the prominent eu (and canon Jedi like Kanon and similar tools used by his apprentice) Jedi carry blasters and there are some extremely powerful blasters (i.e. CWA heavy weapons largely due to blunt force but also power or even more so Disruptor pistols/rifles or the Mandalorian disintegrator although that was illegal but could be used by unorthodox Jedi, and it could be said torture was illegal but unorthodox Jedi in the RC novels used it) that could damage them. In the smuggler storyline the typical energy shields are shown to have extremely short times when Shavak's girlfriend is confronted and he instantly knows it will only be able to protect hem shortly. The droid HK says most (not all) military-grade (not civilian grade, etc) energy shields can resist a light saber to some effect but not that much. He also explains melee shields are useless. Keep in mind Kanobi was trying to capture Cad Bane/Jango, not kill them. When fighting Vizsla, Maul barrel rolls to the right away (dodging) from dual quick-firing blasters after deflecting many and continues fighting. He also dodges explosions and has an overall good performance (including kicking them out of the air with a force leap and brutally beating them in close combat) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEu_U78XFg4 Also, see Meetra Surik on Mandalorians. PEACE OUT